jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Rider
The Soul Riders are a group of young women chosen by fate to protect the island of Jorvik from the dark forces. Each Soul Rider also has a set of powers associating with astral symbols. Known Soul Riders Lisa Peterson Lisa is known to be the musician of the group and rides the horse named Starshine. She made her debut in episode 1 of Starshine Legacy. Lisa's power is to heal and bring life, as stated by Fripp in episode 1. Her astral symbol is a star. Linda Chanda Linda is also known as the personal assistant of The Baroness and rides the horse named Meteor. She appeared as the main character in episode 2 of Starshine Legacy. Linda's power is premonitions, or rather, the power to see into the future. It is also stated by Fripp that if she concentrates hard enough, she can see into the future at will and see hidden truths. Linda's symbol is the moon. Alex Cloudmill Alex is a druid in training and rides the horse named Tin Can. She was the main character of the final episode of Starshine Legacy, episode 4. Fripp described Alex as the 'champion' or the 'warrior', this is because Alex's powers are built for fighting. Her power is to stun, or sometimes turn people to stone and also be used as means of defense. Alex's symbol is a lightning bolt. Anne von Blyssen Anne is known to be the dressage champion of the group and owns the horse named Concorde. She starred in episode 3 of Starshine Legacy. Her power is to travel through time and space, or, to be more specific, open up cracks to Pandoria. Anne's astral symbol is the sun. You, <''player's'' username> Finally, the fifth Soul Rider is you, as you play in Star Stable Online. It is believed that the player has every power mentioned before, as when Elizabeth sends you to be tested, all four runestones light up. This means you have the power to heal, to see into the future, to travel through time and space, and to turn people to stone. However, some of these powers have yet to make a debut in the actual game. Previous Generation Soul Riders Elizabeth Sunbeam In recent Star Stable updates, it turns out that Elizabeth was the last of a previous generation of the Sisterhood Soul Riders. And from her knowledge of sun-based magic, she was the previous Sun Warrior before Anne. In her younger years, her soul bonded with a previous incarnation of Concorde, even after her time as a Soul Rider, Elizabeth still works with the Druids to keep Garnok and his dark forces at bay. Catherine Moorland Like Elizabeth, Catherine was apart of the previous generation Sisterhood Soul Riders, although it's unknown which power of the element circle she had or which soul horse she bonded with, Catherine continued her adventures with the Soul Riders until she fell in love with Thomas Moorland giving birth to Justin but died shortly after. Trivia * There is a theory that the descendants of Aideen are the four Soul Riders and that the player is a reincarnation of Aideen herself, due to the player having all of the Soul Riders' powers, just like Aideen. * According to Elizabeth, the Soul riders are said to be Aideen's champions. * It turns out that a Soul Rider can be more than one partner steed in their lifetime, but for it to happen, the partner they currently have must pass on to the afterlife. Which is proven with Elizabeth. In her younger years, she bonded with a previous incarnation of Concorde. After his passing, she bonded with another Starbreed horse named Calanthe. * Every Soul Rider is marked with the astral symbol of their element circle just as Elizabeth was marked with the sun symbol and Lisa with the star symbol. * Interestingly, every Soul Rider was either born to the island of Jorvik like Anne, Alex and Catherine or came to the island by other means like Elizabeth, Lisa, Linda and <''player's'' username>. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online